Wolfsbane
by yolione13
Summary: Klaus returns to the quarter, 200years later to battle a group of witches that are trying to conspire against him...what happens when he finds out the witch that is conspiring against him isn't just a witch but another hybrid...a vampire with the power of a witch. No hayleybaby drama. Loosely following The Originals dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfsbane

Summary: Klaus returns to the quarter, 200 years later to battle a group of witches that are trying to conspire against him…what happens when he finds out the witch that is trying to conspire against him isn't just a witch but another hybrid…a vampire with the power of a witch.

NO HAYLEYBABY DRAMA. Loosely following the Originals dynamic.

Chapter One

Klaus paced as he loaded up the car. He locked up the trunk and headed towards his old home, New Orleans. He was away from his home long enough. Silas was taken care of so there were no more reasons for him to stay. He had his brother go on ahead to see how bad the situation was in the quarter.

He drove straight from Mystic Falls. He arrived at his family's plantation at 3 am. He unlocked the car door and smirked. He inhaled a moment, even the air smelled sweeter in New Orleans. He saw a light on in the top floor. He saw a shadow open the curtain a bit. Elijah.

Klaus walked in the plantation and closed the door. He walked into the foyer and into the living area. He was home. He drove through the back woods to avoid getting noticed by Marcel or any of his lackeys. He slumped into the nearest chair. He leaned back and held his head. His mind was consumed all through out the drive he was strategizing all the ways he could take back his kingdom. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his brother.

"Niklaus…"

"Brother…" Klaus said looking up at his brother. He put his hands behind his back waiting for Elijah to finish his lecture.

"Niklaus I have information."

"Indeed…enlighten me."

"I have found the witch that had been conspiring against you. Her name is Jane Ann Deveraux. She is working with a coven of witches. I have made inquiries she was killed before I could interrogate her. "

Klaus got up. His anger sent to new heights. "What…by whom?"

"Marcel." Elijah said straightening his jacket.

"Marcellus…" Klaus said through clenched teeth. "Where is he now?"

"In our ancestral home."

"Of course." He said grinning. Marcellus was made in his image of course he would impregnate himself here.

"Did this Jane Ann have any family?"

"Yes…she has made contact. "

"Really…you've been busy brother."

Elijah chuckled. "I have her number we are to meet as soon as you're ready."

"No time like the present." Klaus said smiling devilishly.

Elijah pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Good evening…"

"Elijah…has your brother arrived yet?"

"Yes. He's eager to meet. "

"Fine I'll gather my sisters at the old cemetery. "

"See you soon."

Elijah hung up. He put his phone into his jacket pocket. He closed the button and waited for Niklaus.

Klaus flashed out the door before Elijah could finish the phone call. Elijah shook his head and sigh. "Niklaus…" He flashed quickly toward the old cemetery.

Klaus walked towards the entrance of the cemetery and stopped. He bumped into an invisible barrier. Klaus waited for Elijah to appear.

"Why is there a barrier here?" He asked Elijah as he appeared next to him.

Elijah walked around the perimeter. Ivy was covering the iron gate. The lettering was starting to rust. Elijah heard a few footsteps. Witches…always in pairs. He looked around the perimeter, the barrier seemed to be encompassing the entire area of the old cemetery.

Smoke filled the air. It was surrounding the entrance traveling from the cemetery. It even surrounded the iron gate. The gate opened slowly shrieking like a wounded animal. Elijah looked at his brother. The smirk on his face was growing.

"Witches and their propensities for the outlandish." Elijah said smugly.

Klaus snickered. He walked through the barrier slowly. He looked around searching for anything that was out of place. The wind was calm. The sky was clear. The air was dry…maybe a little drier than normal. He walked towards a bonfire. A group of witches were surrounding it. The shades of the dancing flames made their faces seemed sinister.

"This is sacred ground. That is why there was a barrier. "

Klaus walked towards the fire. His teeth clenched as he saw her. Caroline. She was in New Orleans. "Caroline?"

Caroline smiled. She looked at Klaus and then Elijah. Elijah turned his head looking at the look of shock and awe on his brother's face.

"You know this witch brother?"

Klaus kept his eyes on the blond. "She's no witch…she's a vampire."

The witches remained still. A dark haired witch walked closer.

"What trickery is this?" Elijah demanded.

"She's…" Sophie tried to say but was silenced when Caroline held her hand up. Sophie put her head down and went back in line.

"There is no trickery…I am a vampire." Caroline said softly.

Klaus flashed forward towards Caroline. She raised an index finger and he froze where he stood.

"What is this?" Elijah said.

"This is your first and last warning…this is sacred ground there will be no blood shed here." Caroline said.

Elijah nodded.

"Klaus ?" Caroline said sharply.

"Fine…" He said through clenched teeth.

Caroline put her finger down and he fell on his feet. Klaus got up quickly dusted himself off.

"Why have you summoned us?" Elijah said as he stood next to his brother.

"We have a vampire problem…" Caroline said softly.

"Why don't you take care of it yourself. You seem quite capable, love?"

Caroline smiled. Damn that man. "He is protected by one of our own."

"That seems like a witch problem…why should I care?" Klaus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Marcel is your monster…you created him in your image did you not Niklaus?" Caroline said softly.

"Yes." He frowned. "How did you know that ? "

"I can read your mind Klaus…"

Klaus smirked. "Really?"

"Yes…you always were an animal weren't you..." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Elijah looked at the interaction between the two. This was going to be difficult. "What is it you want?"

"We want what you want…to get rid of Marcel…he is a thorn on our side…you want your kingdom back… you'll get it …" Caroline said as she threw a handful of vesta in the fire. The flames grew and jumped a few feet before it simmered down.

"Just like that…no strings attached." Klaus said walking towards the fire, he was enjoying the show.

Caroline laughed. "Of course we have conditions. "

"Which are?" Elijah asked. He was intrigued.

"We want to practice in peace…we want no part of your personal vendetta…"

"You expect me to agree to that …I can't have witches unleashing unholy hell on us…you should know me more than that sweetheart…" Klaus said.

"Fine…we agree to a truce…you will not harm us we let you live…"

"And why should we agree?" Elijah interjected before Niklaus said something they both regretted.

"If you get rid of Marcel we give you something you want…" Caroline said looking into the fire.

"And what would that be?" Klaus said grinning at Caroline's bright blue eyes.

"A life for a life…balance." Caroline said waving her hands over the fire. The witches around Caroline held hands as they started to chant. "Look into the fire Klaus…Elijah…tell me what you see?"

Elijah walked towards the flame. Klaus opened his mouth in shock. No it can't be. "Kol…" They said in unison.

Klaus turned around his face filed with anger. What was she trying to pull? What was going on? He looked at Elijah whose eyes were filled with emotion. He looked at the image of his baby brother smiling up at him.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Elijah said tearing his eyes away from the flames.

"Ask your brother if my word is to be trusted…he knows me…"

"I knew you a long time ago…" Klaus snorted.

Caroline walked towards Klaus slowly. She was almost floating. She looked into his eyes. They were cold. The warmth she once knew was gone. "You have 24 hours…" She raised her hands and then a mist covered them.

Klaus looked around. "Elijah…" A white cloud was covering them. The air was getting thicker. He started to cough. "Elijah…" He heard a rustling of feet. Klaus walked towards the sound.

"Niklaus…"

Klaus flashed towards Elijah. Elijah was standing near a large stump in the front of the cemetery.

"Niklaus…" Elijah nodded in relief when he saw his brother. He was glad he was still in one piece.

Klaus walked towards him. He gave him a once over. He didn't look hurt. He was going to kill that witch…vampire.

"Niklaus we need to talk…" Elijah said sternly.

"Caroline that was too dangerous…you know Davina can track us…" Sophie said as she paced back and forth.

"I know…but that's why we did the distraction spell before. Davina will know there was magic but she will not be able to tell the exact location. Anyway all was done on sacred ground. The spirits will protect us. We're restoring the balance…Sophie trust me." Caroline placed her hand on her shoulder.

Sophie sighed. " I do…its just…this whole mess with the hybrid is dangerous I have a bad feeling about this…you…you seemed different around him…why?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. " I've known him for a long time. Don't worry…it won't cloud my vision. I know what the plan is. No one is going to stop me…no one…not Marcel and definitely not Klaus. " Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

Elijah poured two drinks. He walked over and gave Klaus a glass. Elijah sat down in the couch near his brother. He sat there calmly until Klaus was ready to begin. He loosened his jacket button. He wanted to get comfortable. This was going to be interesting…he didn't know how but he knew it was going to be... it always was with Niklaus.

Klaus started to pace as he gulped the drink down. He walked over to the bar. He refilled his drink. He took the ice cold drink and placed it on the crown of his head. He clenched his teeth. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. What was she doing here?

"Niklaus I am a patient man but even I have my limits." Elijah said as he held his drink.

"Right…well…that was Caroline Forbes. I met her about 200 years ago. She was friends with the doppelganger and the Bennett witch in…"

"Mystic Falls…" Elijah said shaking his head.

"Yes…the last time I saw her...we…"

"Niklaus…what have you done…"

"I left Mystic Falls shortly after Silas was unleashed. "

"Ok…but can we trust her…"

"I…I don't know…the last time I saw her she was…graduating. She called and I came. " Klaus sat down on the chair. He leaned back looking at his drink. "We…left a few things undone."

"What does that mean Niklaus?"

"She was used as a distraction by her fiends. I…I fancied her for a time. She was the girl of my first hybrid. I bite her twice…cured her…" He laughed. "The day I cured her she told me she knew I was in love with her…she never feared me…in fact she was always bloody in my face telling me what was what. She was…I don't know…this is a different person…she isn't the girl I left behind…"

"How is it she has so much power?"

"I don't know…"

"Do we have to worry about her?"

"The girl I knew…I would of trusted her implicitly and done the opposite…" Klaus said as he grinned wolfishly.

"Is she important to you Niklaus?" Elijah said taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't be a fool Elijah….you know love is just a weakness…" Klaus got up placed his empty glass on the bar and walked out of the plantation.

Elijah looked at his brother flash away in bewilderment. His brother was keeping something from him, he needed to find out what. He pulled out his phone and dialed the only person who could shed some light on this mystery.

"Hello…Rebekah how are you…."

"Elijah…what do you want?"

"Charming Rebekah…"

"Fine Elijah such a long time…what's with this surprise call I thought you were off saving Nik?"

"I need some information."

"Okay…"

"What do you know about a Caroline Forbes?"

"Caroline…why do you ask?"

"She's in New Orleans."

"What the hell is she going there?"

"I don't know…I thought you could shed some light on that."

"Well from what I could remember she was a pain in the arse. She was a control freak who was always in the middle of one of her friends plans…she dated Nik's hybrid for a time…why?"

"She's here…looks like she's part of the coven of witches that are conspiring against Niklaus…"

"What? But she's a vampire…"

"Not just a vampire…she's something more…"

"Like what?"

"She has power almost like she's a witch and a vampire…" Elijah stopped talking after Rebekah started to laugh. "What is so funny Rebekah?"

"Looks like Nik isn't the only hybrid in New Orleans."

"How is that possible?"

"It almost sounds as if she was like …no can't be…"

"What is it Rebekah?"

"Silas…"

"Who's Silas?"

"Silas was an immortal being… a vampire created like us except older at the time 2000 years older. He was created by Quetsyah. Before he was died he was a powerful witch. After he became a vampire he wasn't a witch but he was able to read minds, compel masses, even change form at will. Nik told me Silas was able to get into his mind and convince him that he had a piece of the white oak stake inside him…he called Caroline and she distracted him long enough to pull him out of the hallucination…"

"Really…did she care for him?"

"I don't know she was with Tyler…she acted like she couldn't stand him but…"

"But what?"

"She was always used as a distraction for Nik…"

"A distraction…"

"Yes…Nik fancied her…"

"Was it more than just an infatuation…"

"I thought so…why?"

"Because she's leading the rebellion with the witches…she said if we got rid of Marcel we could have the quarter."

"Really…"

"I just don't know if I can trust her word."

"Well…if she's the same twit I knew then she'll keep her word especially to protect those close to her heart."

"Rebekah I may need your help…"

"What? Why?"

"We may have a chance to reclaim our home…"

"Home…why would I help Niklaus…"

"Because we made a vow…always and forever…"

"Elijah…"

"Rebekah…please…"

"Fine Elijah but only for you…but I'm bringing an old friend…."

"Bekah now is not the time to bring a guest…"

"Elijah trust me…my guest knows Caroline…very well…"

"Okay…great when can I expect your arrival."

"We'll be there tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your review and follows…hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Klaus flashed out of the plantation like a bat out of hell. He had to get out of the plantation. He needed to escape Elijah's questions. He needed answers and he knew he had to find them before he could give Caroline his answer.

He walked into one of the local neighborhood bars and found Marcel singing his heart out. Klaus tried not to roll his eyes as he saw the pathetic display. He sat on the bar and waited for the bartender to serve him a drink. A tall blond stood in front of him. Her smiled reminded him of the innocence of the girl he knew a long time ago. "What'll it be handsome?" She said as she eyed the fresh meat.

Klaus placed a hundred dollar bill on the bar. "Give me a bottle of your best whiskey." He grinned at the shocked look on the blond' s face. He looked shamelessly at the curves of the blond as she walked away. When she was gone his eyes discovered another spectacle, Marcel was finally finishing his set. He saw him bow and jump off the stage. He was suddenly surrounded by a group of vampires, ranging in ages and backgrounds. Marcel had his signature smile on as he walked towards the bar. "Niklaus Mikaelson…my maker…my sire…my friend…"

Klaus smirked. "Marcel…"

The two vampires embraced giving everyone a show of camaraderie, that to the unskilled eyes, would believe it as an absolute truth. Klaus knew what the game was and he had no problems playing…but only to win.

"Niklaus what brings you here to my neck of the woods…"

"I was passing through and I couldn't resist visiting my old friend Marcellus …of course…"

"Course…well…we must celebrate…" Marcel said smiling at his sire.

Klaus agreed wholeheartedly. They walked over to a private table near the back of the bar. Marcel signaled the bartender for a round of drinks.

"So…Niklaus what are your plans while you're here?" Marcel asked as he took a drink from his glass.

Klaus smirked he was being sized up. He knew he had to tell the bastard something but it didn't mean he had to give him complete disclosure. "Well…I haven't been here for a while it would be nice to visit…go to the theatre…why?"

"Just wanted to see if there was time to plan you a proper welcome home party…"

"With an invitation like that, mate how can I resist…" Klaus declared. He raised his glass. Marcel mimicked his action.

Klaus forced the scotch down his throat, all he wanted to do was rip Marcel's heart out of his chest but he knew it wouldn't be prudent if he did. Klaus looked around the bar there were drones of vampires all over, some wearing day light rings and others not. "I see not all the vampires here have daylight rings…"

"Of course…just the inner circle…my most trusted…the rest are night walkers…"

"I see…"

"It gives the night walkers something to strive for…"

"Course…what about the witches and the ware wolves…"

"There haven't been ware wolves here for awhile...they were run out of town much like you were a few hundred years ago…"

"Yes well…my father is no longer with us…"

"You killed him…finally ?" Marcel asked curiously.

"Of course…you know that when someone gets in my way…I kill them…"

Marcel nodded as he poured them another drink. " So where are you staying…"

"I have a little place outside of town…"

"Well…you can always stay with me….I have plenty of room…"

Klaus chuckled. He needed to regain composure before he let his motivations show. Klaus looked around the bar scanning the place…he studied the structure paying close attention to the exits and entrances. "So what of the witches…"

"I control them…" Marcel said smugly.

"Control…last time I was here they were a force to be reckon with…"

Marcel snickered. " A lot has changed…no one practices magic without me knowing…  
"Really…and how did you manage that?"

"Trade secret…"

Klaus smirked. "Indeed…"

"Yes…as a matter of fact…there was some rambling about some witches using magic recently I was thinking of paying one of them a visit…would you like to some along…"

"Of course…Marcellus…" Klaus said pronouncing every syllable.

"Its Marcel now…" Marcel said as he gripped his drink.

"You will always be little Marcellus to me…" Klaus said as he smirked at young vampire.

"Well…my mama always did say to respect my elders…" He said shrugging.

Klaus remained silent, his smirk never diminishing from his face.

Marcel looked towards the door his face lit up like a star in the night sky.

Klaus followed his stare. Marcel was hypnotized, he was gazing at an enchantress.

Marcel got up as he sensed her coming closer. She walked straight towards them. She was as beautiful as Klaus remembered. He drank the remaining scotch in his glass. His eyes scanned her skintight black leather dress that exposed a pair of legs that seemed endless. Her golden curls cascading down to her lower back. Her eyes were as blue as the clearest water in the deepest sea. Marcel smiled as she approached their table. He grabbed her hand sweetly and motioned for her to sit. "Niklaus may I present my queen…Caroline Gerard."

Klaus smirked. He looked at the vampire before him. He got up and kissed her hand. " Pleasure to see you again…Caroline…"

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?" He looked at Caroline.

Caroline snatched her hand away from Klaus' grip. She pushed away the heat and desire she felt from his lips away. "Yes…this is the asshole that terrorized my friends and I in Mystic Falls all those years ago…"

Marcel laughed. "Small world…"

"And getting smaller…" Caroline said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at her husband false amusement.

"Oh come now…let bygones be bygones…" Marcel said pouting as he looked deeply into his wife's eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes. " Fine…for you…love…" She said putting on her best artificial smile. She placed a chaste kiss on Marcel's cheek.

Klaus clenched his teeth as he saw the disgusting display. What the hell was going on? A few minutes ago she was plotting Marcel's demise and now she was the happy homemaker. He kept his emotions in check. He needed to clarify all of these inconsistencies.

"My husband is right the past should remain the past…in fact I must plan a proper welcoming…every year we have a masquerade ball…you must be the guest of honor. What do you say…Klaus?" She said as she placed her hand on his.

He smiled as the softness of her hands made him nostalgic for the girl he knew. "How can I resist such a lovely offer from such a beautiful woman…especially when that one is a queen…" Klaus said as he gave Marcel an approving smile.

"Great…I'll have Marcel call you with the details…" She said as she got up. Klaus got up and grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand softly his eyes never leaving her face.

Caroline smirked. She nodded and took her hand away slowly. She turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"We'll talk about that later…" He said growling softly.

Klaus waited for Caroline to walk away before he asked. "Trouble in paradise, mate?"

"The old ball and chain has been consorting with witches again…" Marcel said as he clenched his glass.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when they practice magic…but what can I do…she is the queen after all…"

Klaus smirked. Marcel's kingdom wasn't as mighty as he thinks it is. That could prove useful. "Indeed…" Klaus looked at the empty bottle and smirked. "The next round is on me…" He placed a hundred dollar bill on the table. " Excuse me for a moment I see a tasty brunette in blue I must sample…"

Marcel nodded. "No killing…that's against the rules…you can use the back room for privacy if you like…"

Klaus nodded and walked towards the bar. He sat next to a tall brunette who was playing with the straw of her cosmo at the bar. "What's your name sweetheart?"

The brunette smiled shyly. "My name is Monique…what's yours?"

"Klaus…" He said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You look good enough to eat…"

Monique laughed sheepishly. She lowered her head blushing profusely.

"What do you say we go somewhere more private?" He said as he got up and lead her towards the back of the bar. She nodded and followed him.

Klaus held her hand tight as he lead her away from the crowd. He walked her to a private room in the back. It was secluded. There was a couch, a mini bar, a small end table, and large sound system. Klaus closed the door behind him and poured them both a drink. The brunette sat on the couch leaning back seductively. Klaus walked over and gave her the drink. He sat down next to her as she gulped the drink down slowly. Her heart was racing. He heard her pulse jump as he sat close to her. She finished her drink and waved the empty glass at him. "Oops all gone…"

"We must remedy that right away, sweetheart." He said as he walked over to the bar. He brought over the bottle and placed it on the end table. He grabbed her glass and put it on the table as well. She gave him a slight pout as the glass was taken away from her. He rolled his eyes his patience for this human was wearing thin. He grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. His eyes dilated as he spoke. "Say nothing…do nothing…"

She nodded. "Say nothing…do nothing…" She said robotically.

Klaus moved her head to the side and gently pushed her hair back. His fangs elongated revealing the dark veins under his eyes. He leaned in and drank her in. He held her shoulders as he sank his fangs deep into her neck. He was slowly enjoying the taste of her blood in his mouth. He heard her heart slow down as he fueled his thirst. He took his fangs out of her neck slowly. He licked the stray drops of blood that ran down her neck. He shoved her away from him and got her up taking the bottle of scotch. He poured the amber liquid into his glass.

He smirked as he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards the door. He put the glass down and flashed behind the door. He waited patiently until it opened. He reached over and grabbed the intruder. He slammed the intruder onto the nearest wall. Klaus held the vampire in the stomach with one hand. The other hand was laid across them holding them down crushing their windpipe with his arm. His eyes turned golden ready to play. His body flinched as he looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Caroline…" He said softly. He frowned as he heard her chest inhale and exhale wildly.

Caroline grimaced. She felt her heart start to pound uncontrollably. She took a deep breath and slowed her pulse. She focused her eyes on the golden hues in his eyes. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her. Her skin was on fire. He smirked as he felt the heat radiating her skin. He leaned in closer. His mouth was inches away from hers.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I'm…" She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tore her eyes away from his crimson lips that were saturated with the blood of the discarded brunette on the couch. "I'm here to warm you…" She managed to say.

Klaus was intrigued. "Warn me from what?" He said as he took a micro step back keeping his hands firmly on her.

"Your being watched…" She said as her eyes turned towards the door.

"And…" Klaus said keeping his eyes cemented on her.

"Marcel plans on attaching you and your family at the plantation tomorrow before the moon is in its apex. "

"Why are you telling me this…" Klaus said as he turned his head to the side watching her closely.

"Because I need you alive…"

"Why?"

"You can't help me if your dead…" Caroline said calmly.

Klaus loosen his grip slightly. "Why are you doing this Caroline…?"

"I told you already…"

Klaus grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down against the wall. "Your lying…" His fangs pierced through. He lunged towards her neck slowly.

Caroline panicked. "Okay…okay…" She said as the color left her face. "Marcel has my daughter…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Klaus grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down against the wall. "Your lying…" His fangs pierced through. He lunged towards her neck slowly.

Caroline panicked. "Okay…okay…" She said as the color left her face. "Marcel has my daughter…"

Klaus frowned. "Why would Marcel kidnap his own daughter…"

Caroline remained silent.

"What…wait a minute…vampires can't procreate…." Klaus said.

"She's not Marcel's daughter…" Caroline said softly as she lowered her eyes.

Klaus loosen his grip on Caroline and took a step back. "Who's the father, Caroline?" He held his breathe waiting for the answer.

Caroline fixed her disheveled clothing. She looked into his eyes. "That's not important…her fathers dead that's all you need to know…" She said as she turned around crossing her arms over her chest. "I've already said too much…I have to go before Marcel notices I'm gone. "

Klaus stood still. He wanted to run to her…hold her…shake her until he told her the truth but he knew he had no right to. She didn't belong to him. She belonged to Marcel.

Caroline turned her head and gave him a quick look. Her eyes were filled with melancholy and regret. She opened the door and flashed away.

Klaus watched her walk away. His heart turned into stone. He lost her.

Elijah paced as he waited in the plantation house alone. Niklaus didn't return since the early hours in the morning and Rebekah was destined to arrive any moment now. He was still unable to gather enough information about the new hybrid in town. He dialed Niklaus but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Elijah went to refill his drink when he heard a high pitch voice. He smiled. That voice could only belong to one person. Rebekah. He walked over to the front to greet his baby sister.

He opened the door and found the most beautiful blond vampire he every saw flashing towards him. He held her tight not wanting to be knocked down by the rush of her embrace.

"Elijah…"

"Rebekah…" Elijah smiled as he held her tight. He closed his eyes for a second enjoying this moment of peace.

Rebekah looked up and released her brother hesitantly. "Elijah you remember…"

"What the hell are you doing here, mate?" Klaus said as he stood there face to face with Stefan.

"Nik…" Rebekah shouted. She ran over towards the two vampires. "Nik…"

Klaus turned his head and saw his baby sister tackle him down. "Rebekah…"

"Nik…" Rebekah said as held Klaus down by crushing him with her upper torso.

"Niklaus…Rebekah…" Elijah scolded.

"Rebekah…long time no see?" Klaus said smirking as he pushed his sister off of him.

Stefan frowned as he saw the blond original fly across the courtyard. He tried to flashed to catch her but wasn't fast enough. "Bekah, you okay?"

Rebekah got up and dusted herself off. "Niklaus your such an bloody arse."

He walked towards her and held his hands up.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and smiled. "I missed you…you bloody ass…"

Klaus smirked. "I missed you too, Bekah. What is he doing here? " He said as he looked towards Stefan.

"He's my guest…" Rebekah said sternly.

"Really…?" Klaus said as he raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Stefan gave Rebekah a soft look. "Rebekah…"

Rebekah pouted. "Fine…Niklaus…Elijah Stefan and I are together…" She said as she stretched her hand out towards him. He grabbed it and kissed the top of her hand softly.

The vampires congregated into the living area. Elijah stood stoic near the fireplace. Klaus was at the bar serving himself a glass of scotch. Rebekah sat on the couch next to Stefan. The tension was starting to saturate the air. Stefan sat there looking at the scowls on the faces of the originals. If he didn't know them, one would think he was going to be subjected to the inquisition. Stefan waited for someone to speak.

"Stefan, how are you doing?" Elijah managed to say as polite as possible.

"Fine…and you?"

"Good…so can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes…that would be great…" Stefan said smiling.

Elijah left and came back in a flash. He handed Stefan the glass before sitting down. "Rebekah would you like a drink?"

"No…" She said.

"Rebekah what have you been up to?" Elijah asked.

"Well…we've been traveling…Europe mostly…" She said as she gave Stefan a smile.

"What have you been up to mate…the last time I saw you…you were in Mystic Falls…" Klaus asked as he stared at Stefan.

"Yes…after Silas was killed…I left Mystic Falls…I traveled all over until I ran into Rebekah…the rest is history…" Stefan said as he raised Rebekah' s hands to his lips kissing it sweetly.

Klaus nodded talking a long gulp from his drink.

"Rebekah tells me you know Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked Stefan.

"Yeh…we were very close a long time ago…when Rebekah told me she was in New Orleans…I insisted on coming…is she in trouble?"

Elijah gave Klaus a knowing look. " She asked for our help…there seems to be a vampire…named Marcel that needs to be neutralized. "

"Who's Marcel? Why is he a threat? What does that have to do with Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"That is what we're trying to find out." Elijah said as he loosened the button from his jacket. "Niklaus have you found out anything from any of your contacts…?"

"Actually yes…" Klaus said as he poured himself another drink. " I spoke to both Marcel and Caroline last night…"

"What did you discover?" Elijah asked earnestly.

"Well…for starters Caroline isn't just a vampire but a witch…she asked for help to kill a vampire named Marcel that fancies himself king of the quarter…she claims if we help her kill Marcel we can have New Orleans for ourselves…however…she's also married to Marcel…" Klaus said as he finished his drink.

"What…?" Rebekah shrieked.

"Yes…after a little persuading she told me the reason she wants Marcel eliminated is because Marcel has kidnapped her daughter…" Klaus continued.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"That's the question of the hour mate…" Klaus said nodding to Stefan.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"We're still gathering information…Mister Salvatore…" Elijah said.

"What is there to know we have to help Caroline…" Stefan said.

"Stefan…she's different…she'd changed…" Klaus tried.

Stefan got up and started to pace. "Klaus you know Caroline…she wouldn't ask you for help unless she really needed it…especially after your history…"

"Niklaus what is it your not telling us?" Elijah said.

"Nothing of consequence…" Klaus said annoyed.

"Nik…what have you done?" Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Nothing…"

"Niklaus…" Elijah asked.

"I told you…we left a few things undone…we might of exchanged words…nothing pandemic…"

Stefan chuckled.

Rebekah turned to Stefan. "What is it? You know something?"

Stefan sighed. " No…I…all I know is that the last time I talked to Caroline it was shortly after Silas was killed. Tyler left town…and things started to spiral with her. Bonnie was killed and …her mom was killed was well…apparently after Klaus left town Silas killed Liz in front of Caroline…"

"What? Why?" Rebekah said softly.

"Silas wanted to know Klaus' where abouts…he thought he had the cure…when Caroline didn't give him the answer he wanted he killed Liz…" Stefan said.

Klaus was silent. He sat down on the couch. What had he done? Why didn't he stay?

"After Liz was killed Caroline was never the same. She stayed to kill Silas but after that she left town I never heard from her again…" Stefan said as he got up and refilled his drink. "I thought for sure you knew…Klaus…"

"Niklaus…?" Elijah asked.

"I did see her about a century ago…" Klaus said softly.

"What…where?" Stefan asked.

"In Isla Nena…I was looking for a witch…I was there for a week… but she never told me anything…" Klaus said casually.

"Really was it business or pleasure…Nik…?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah…don't be juvenile…Niklaus continue…" Elijah scolded.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He leaned back in the chair remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

"I was on the island for two days before I was able to get the name of the witch I needed. Her name was Lalita. She was rumored to be able to communicate with the dead. She was a powerful seer. I finally tracked her down…she lived near an isolated beach off the seashore. When I found her she told me the person I was searching for wasn't a man but a woman who's face will remain hidden until I passed life's ultimate test…when I did I would be give me my greatest wish. I laughed at her of course…dismissed her rants as drabble from the mouth of a mad women…anyway after the left the witch I found Caroline in the beach. We talked…we saw each other a few times but I left and so did she…"

"There something your not saying Nik…" Rebekah demanded.

Klaus smirked. He raised his glass to his sister. He flashed away before anyone asked him anymore. When he was safely in his room he took out his sketchpad and started to draw the beach he was with Caroline so many years ago. His mind recalled those precious days.

After draining the seer completely Klaus walked out of the wooden cavana in a huff. His eyes golden yellow from the recent feeding. Traces of the witches blood was starting to run down his mouth. He wiped his mouth haphazardly. He walked towards the sea. The air was clear. The wind blew a warm breeze onto his pale skin. The warm warmed him. As he walked closer to the seashore his senses detected another being….it was definitely a vampire. He flashed toward the vampire to take a closer look. The vampire was swimming. She got out of the water. Her golden hair spraying water all over her wet shoulders. Her long mane covered her face. There was something familiar about the woman. She pushed her hair away from her face revealing the identity of the enchanting creature. His heart skipped a beat. No it couldn't be…she was in Mystic Falls. Klaus' heart recovered quickly pumping blood in places there shouldn't have. He watched her emerge out of the water like a siren. He was mesmerized he walked closer towards her. She walked onto the beach wearing a black two piece bathing suit. Klaus walked closer…he had to talk to her…he knew he was trying to find a lead but he couldn't resist.

Caroline walked into the beach he saw a figure walking towards her. Her vampire senses were on alert. She felt her skin tense…she was ready for a fight if need be. She quickly put her dress over her head and packed her belongs. She took her time pretending to give the impression she was a naïve tourists.

"Fancy meeting you here…love…"

Caroline froze. Klaus. What the hell was Klaus doing here? "Klaus…what are you doing here…?" She went and grabbed her bag. She put it over her shoulder. She reached in grabbing her silver edged dagger.

"I was here on business…I…I was here to see a witch…" Klaus said as he saw her looking for something in her bag. He flashed closer to her.

Caroline held her breath. "Are you here to kill me…?" She said as she held the dagger tight.

"No…" Klaus said almost sad at the weight of her words. "You think so low of me…?"

Caroline snickered.

"What's so funny?" Klaus said as he raised an eyebrow.

"After a hundred years your pick up lines don't change…"

"Who said I was trying to hit on you?" Klaus said seriously…at least he was trying to look serious.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm glad…I know where I stand…" She reached for her blanket and started to fold it into her messenger bag.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I live here…at least for now…how long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving in a few days…"

"Oh…well we should have dinner before you leave…" Caroline said as she looked into his eyes. She knew after she said it she should of…but she felt daring.

"I'd like that…sweetheart…" Klaus said grinning at the bold blond in front of him. There was something different about her.

"How about we meet here tonight after sunset…" Caroline said as she bit her bottom lip.

"See you soon…" He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. He smirked as he heard her breath hitch up for a second. He heard her heart pump a little bit faster. He released her hand and flashed away before she could rescind her generous offer.

Klaus arrived a few minutes before sunset with a dozen crimson roses in one hand and a bottle of blood wine in the other. His heart tighten when he saw her walk towards him. His smirk grew as she walked closer and closer.

Caroline walked towards Klaus slowly…she was so nervous…her stomach was in knots…she knew with every step she made there was no turning back…it was a point with no return. Caroline took a deep breath…she was only having dinner with the big bad hybrid.

"You look lovely, Caroline…" Klaus said as he took her in. She was wearing a long white summer dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Caroline smiled. " Thanks…are those for me?"

"Oh…yes of course…" He said as he gave her the roses. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her she bewitched him…body and soul.

Caroline took the roses and smelled their sweet fragrance. "They're beautiful…"

Klaus' eyes darken for a second. He looked at the smile on her face. She was an angel…the girl he knew was gone…the girl in Mystic Falls he knew so many years ago was replaced with the confident woman in front of him.

Caroline put the roses away from her face and smiled at the beautiful hybrid in front of her. She walked over to him and tucked her hand around his arm. "Shall we…?"

"Of course…love…" Klaus said softly. I'd follow you anywhere.

Caroline pulled him towards a little shack in an isolated part of the beach. She opened the door and told him to come in.

Klaus saw a simple two room bungaloo. The kitchen smelled of sea food and pasta. There was a simple wooden table with two matching chairs. The kitchenette had a small cooler and a few shelves filled with spices, plates, pans and a few knick knacks. Klaus walked inside and saw a closed door…it was probably a bedroom. The bungaloo was small but every inch was covered with Caroline…her scent was everywhere…

"I know its probably not what your used to…but its home…" Caroline said as she felt the color rush to her cheeks. She lowered her eyes waiting for his disapproval.

Klaus walked towards her and raised her head with the tips of his fingers. "It's perfect…love…"

Caroline bit her lip. "Well…sit …I hope you like pasta."

Klaus smirked. He sat on the wooden table. His eyes followed her every movement. She placed a cloth over the table along with a pair of chipped white dishes. She served them some pasta with a seafood marinara sauce. She placed a pair of wine glasses on the table. She sat down and handed Klaus the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and grazed his fingers over hers gently.

He opened the wine and poured them some of the blood wine.

Caroline lifted her glass and smelled the wines. "Blood …wine…"

"Yes…" Klaus said.

They eat in silence. Klaus wanted to ask her so much but didn't know how to start. Why was she here? How long was she there? What happened to her to leave Mystic Falls? Why was she so different?

Caroline smiled. She saw all the questions in his head form as his eyes remained on her face fixed. " I can see you have a lot of questions…"

"What…why do you say that love?"

"We haven't seen each other for almost 100 years…"Caroline said as she gave him a gentle push.

" Your right…what have you been doing for the last century? Why are you here?"

Caroline laughed. " I've been traveling for the last 90 years or so…Paris…Rome Tokyo…" She laughed.

"Really…" He said as he took a sip of the wine.

"Yeh…it was great…I saw the Effel Tower…the Great Wall of China…the Pyramids…everything a few times actually…I finally decided to stay here its not much but its home…" She had a bite of the pasta and closed her eyes enjoying the sweet taste.

"When did you leave Mystic Falls?"

"I left shortly after Silas was killed…I came back a few times to visit my mom but after she died I never saw a reason to return…."

"O...I'm sorry Caroline…how did…."Klaus began to say.

"No…no…see died of old age…she was almost 80 when she died. I stayed in a nearby city and kept an eye on her…"

"Oh…"

"So…what have you been up to…did you manage world domination…" She said as she took a sip of the wine.

Klaus laughed. "No...not yet…working on it…"

Caroline laughed. "If anyone can…its you…"

Klaus leaned in and wiped his thumb over the side of her mouth. He placed the finger in his mouth and licked it. "You had something on your face…"

Caroline's eyes darken for a second. He felt her heart start to pound uncontrollably. "Oh…" She watched as he licked his finger clean.

Klaus licked his finger wishing it were more than just some of the pasta sauce he was licking off. He kept his eyes on her. He was enjoying her reaction.

Caroline reached over and pulled him close. She crushed his mouth with hers. His tongue plunged deep into her mouth causing her to moan. His senses were filled with mixed sensations. He saw her close her eyes as she placed her hands through his hair. Her fingers intertwined his hair sending bolts of electricity all over him. She forced her mouth away from his…her lungs felt like they were deprived of air.

Klaus leaned back. "I…I'm sorry…love…"

"No your not…" She said as she got up and pulled him up by the collar of his jacket. He got up mercilessly slow. Her eyes darken as she saw Klaus stand inches away from her mouth. She let his collar go and lowered her hand. He grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. He intertwined his fingers in hers. She blinked slightly as she looked into his eyes. She pulled him softly and opened the door to her bedroom. She released her fingers from his and locked the door behind them. He leaned on the bed as he saw her pull her dress slowly over her head. She walked towards him keeping her eyes glued on his.

"Niklaus…Niklaus…"

Klaus shook his head, "Brother…what is it…" Klaus said growling at Elijah's inopportune timing.

"Marcel is waiting in the foyer…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klaus shook his head, "Brother…what is it…" Klaus said growling at Elijah's inopportune timing.

"Marcel is waiting in the foyer…" Elijah said shortly.

"Really…" Klaus said as he smirked at his brother's discontent. "We don't want to keep the little king waiting…"

"Niklaus…" Elijah warned his impetuous brother.

"Don't worry old man all is well. " Klaus said as he patted his brothers' shoulders.

Elijah nodded and followed his brother down the stairs to meet his protégé.

Klaus walked down the stairs and planted his infamous smirk on his face. "Marcel to what do I owe this honor?"

"Niklaus…I'm here on official business I'm afraid..." Marcel said smiling slightly.

"Indeed…" Klaus said.

"Yes…I have come to invite you and all of your guests to the ball this weekend. " Marcel said as he handed Klaus an engraved invitation.

Klaus laughed. He gave his brother the envelope and smirked. "She is organized…isn't she?"

"Yes." Marcel said gleaming at his sire. "In truth it was scheduled for later this month but after my insistence in honoring you and your family…my lovely bride made arrangements…what can I say it was pure magic…"

"We would be delighted, Marcel." Elijah said cordially. "Do you need us to bring anything?"

"No, not that I am aware of but you are welcome to ask her yourself." Marcel said to Elijah as his smile became a bit deeper when his glance moved towards Klaus.

Elijah nodded.

Klaus kept a silent demeanor. " Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, another time. I have a prior engagement." Marcel said as he smiled and walked out of the door.

Klaus waited for Marcel to be out of hearing range before he began. "Ball indeed…" He walked over to the bar and poured Elijah and himself a drink.

Elijah grabbed his drink and sat down on the nearest couch. He placed the opened invitation on the coffee table.

Cordially invited to the annual

Gerald Masquerade Ball in

The Quarter.

Sponsoring the

Restoration of the French Quarter.

"Restoration of the French Quarter indeed. " Klaus finished his drink and refilled it.

"Mrs. Gerald definitely has a sense of humor." Elijah said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mrs. Gerald…" Klaus clenched his teeth almost spitting out every syllable.

Elijah looked at his brother puzzled at the source of his anger. "Niklaus why didn't you mention everything that was promised?"

Klaus huffed. "Why give our little sister hope if it can't be done?"

Elijah nodded. "Agreed." He knew keeping this from Rebekah was wrong but he wasn't entirely sure Caroline could deliver. "Mr. Salvatore would you like a drink?" Elijah said as he saw Stefan walking down the stairs.

"Sure, thank you." Stefan said. He grabbed the drink and took a sip.

"I hope you brought your dancing shoes, mate. " Klaus snickered.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Elijah handed Stefan the invitation. Stefan smiled. "Leave it to Care to organize a ball so quickly. "

"A ball? Who's having a ball?" Rebekah said as she flashed down the stairs.

Stefan handed her the invitation. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I certainly hope this one is better than the ones she organized in Mystic Falls."

"Bekah…" Stefan said softly as Klaus gave her a drink. "Alright, fine Stef. I'll be good."

Elijah gave an approving nod towards Stefan.

"When is this shindig?" Rebekah said as she took a drink of the scotch.

"According to invitation this Friday." Elijah said. He wrinkled his nose when he saw Rebekah almost choke.

"What? That means I only have two days until I can get a dress. Stefan! Come we have to go shopping. " She said as she dragged him out of the living room.

Stefan finished his drink and placed it on the coffee table smiling as he looked at his frantic girlfriend.

"Poor lad." Elijah said as he saw them leave the plantation in earnest.

Klaus grinned. He placed the empty glass on the coffee table and started to walk away. He stopped for a moment. "Elijah do you have anyway to get in contact with the other witch, Sophie Deveraux?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Get in contact with her. See if they can really reunite us with our brother."

"Where will you be?"

"I have to look up an old friend…" Klaus said smirking brightly.

"Niklaus…"

"Don't worry all will be well brother." Klaus said as he flashed out of the plantation.

Rebekah dragged Stefan to every dress shop in the quarter. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached the last boutique in town. Stefan was thanking the gods for that.

"Rebekah I am going to go call Damon I'll be right outside. " Stefan said hoping she'd release him from his temporary prison.

"Sure…" She said blowing him a kiss as she took another dress to try on.

Stefan smiled as he walked out of the boutique. He pulled out his phone to dial Damon when he heard the voice of an old friend calling him.

"Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan looked across the street and saw a pair of the most beautiful blue eye. "Caroline!" He walked towards where she was standing surrounded by a dozen shopping bags.

"Stefan." She placed her bags on the ground and jumped on her beloved friend.

Stefan held her tight nearly swinging her around with glee. She hugged him as tight as she could. "Caroline you're crushing me…"

Caroline laughed and released him hesitantly. She stepped back and gave him a loving shove. " You big tease…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting. I heard there was a gorgeous blond vampire in New Orleans. I couldn't resist." Stefan said as he reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I had to see you. How are you? "

"Good. A few things have changed." She said rolling her eyes. "But I'm so happy to see you. How long are you in town? You must stay for the masquerade ball this Friday. "

Stefan smiled. He listened to Caroline rant and felt nostalgic for a time when things were different, simple, or at least when he knew what his friend was thinking. "I am actually staying with the originals. "

"Really? " Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How did that happened?"

"I…was vacationing in Europe and ran into Rebekah. We've been together since. What about you? Why would you come to New Orleans? And I heard you're married? What's up with that?"

" Yeh …that's a long story. But if you're going to be in town for a while I'd love it if we could get together. Maybe have a few drinks?"

"Don't have any set plans." Stefan said smiling.

Caroline smiled. She looked in the eyes of her old friend and she felt like she was home.

"Caroline is everything okay with you?" Stefan began to say but stopped when he saw Caroline's expression changed.

"Rebekah…" Caroline said smiling politely.

"Caroline long time no see. What the hell are you doing in Louisiana?" Rebekah said smirking.

Caroline smiled. "I live here now. You?" She narrowed her eyes slightly concentrating on the flashes inside of Rebekah' s head. She didn't trusted her all she saw were the events that transpired in Mystic Falls so many years ago.

"Visiting. May stay for a while." Rebekah looked at Stefan for a second. "We haven't decided. Stefan smiled.

"Well. I hope you do stay for a while. Did you receive the invite for the ball?"

"Your husband invited all of us. Stefan is going to be my plus one." Rebekah said grinning at the baby vampire.

"Of course. Well I am delighted that all of you are coming. Please give my regards to all of your family. And Stefan…" She said giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. "Call me so we can get together."

Stefan smiled. "Of course."

"Rebekah a pleasure as always." Caroline smiled and walked away taking her endless packages with her.

"Call her…what the hell is that about?" Rebekah said as she crossed her hand over her chest.

Stefan shook his head. "Rebekah Mikaelson you know the only one that makes my blood boil over is you. " He grabbed her close and crushed her lips making her moan instantly. She uncrossed her arms and held him close kissing him back with the same fervor.

Caroline walked down the street as fast as she possible could without being detected. Memories of her past life were flooding her senses. She fought back the tears that were trying to break through. She had to hide them away. She had to suppress them for as long as she could. Damn it Caroline get a grip. You called the originals over to help you thats it. They are a means to an end. As soon as this was over so the memories too would fade. Hold on Caroline. You must for your daughter. Caroline closed her eyes and her sweet little face appeared. She took a deep breath as a single tear fell down her face. She walked to the town square and sat on a metal bench. She closed her eyes as she remembered her daughter.

"_Mama…mama…catch me…" _

_Caroline heard a soft giggle as she opened her eyes. "Nine…ten…I'm gonna find you…" Caroline said as she used her vampire hearing to listen to her heart beating. Caroline walked towards the meadow of wild flowers. She heard a gentle wind sway her daughter's white sundress back and forth. Caroline walked quietly behind the oak tree she was hiding in. Caroline covered her daughter's eyes and laughed at the squeal her daughter let out. Her daughter turned her head and started to giggle. _

"_Mama…mama…" Her daughter's long curly light ashburn hair flew in the wind. She wrapped her hands around her mother's neck. Caroline lifted her up and twirled her around. _

"_Mama's got you…" Caroline smiled. She leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. Her daughter leaned in and put her forehead next to her mama's. Caroline closed her eyes holding her daughter tight. _

"Hello, love…"

Caroline opened her eyes wiping the stray tear away from her face. "Klaus."

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus said softly as he saw her eyes glistened with the moisture left by the stray tear. He kneeled down in front of Caroline looking at how her expression soften with his proximity.

Caroline gave him her best Miss Mystic smile and leaned back. " Nothing just feeling a little nostalgic. "

"Really." Klaus said smirking.

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes. I just ran into Stefan. "

"Ah, yes…" Klaus said as he looked away.

"It looks like he and Rebekah are quite an item." Klaus said as he raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?" Caroline said as she smirked into his crystal clear blue eyes.

Klaus snickered. "Haven't decided yet. What do you think?"

"Well, I know Stefan. He's a good man he'll treat her right. Rebekah on the other hand, I don't know. " Caroline said sternly.

Klaus bit his bottom lip. " Rebekah can be a bit impetuous but they do have a history together. "

Caroline rolled her eyes. "History."

"Yes, but I've seen her when he's with her. She's different. She's happy." Klaus said struggling with his words.

"At least one original is…" Caroline closed her eyes already regretting her words the second she finished her sentence.

" Well we are immortal. " Klaus said grinning. "You have to adjust your perception of time, Caroline."

Caroline laughed. She leaned in smiling at the history of his words. His eyes sparkled as he gazed into the glimpse of momentary happiness that Caroline allowed herself to have. He had to be close to her. He had to touch her. Feel her. He placed his hand on her lap. Her face froze mid laugh. She bit her lip looking into his eyes. She tried to suppress the heat she felt radiating from his hand. She knew she should have moved his hand but she wanted to feel him again. She needed to. Her body craved it. She bit her bottom lip. "Does that line actually work, Mr. Mikaelson?" She said smirking at the beautiful hybrid in front of her.

"I used that particular line on a certain young and very beautiful vampire some years ago. " He raised an eyebrow grinning at the beautiful vampire in front of him.

"Really. Did she fall for the line?" Caroline said biting her lip.

"No… but if you at first you don't succeed…try and try again…"

Caroline's eyes watched as a piece of a leaf circled over Klaus' head. Caroline

reached over and grabbed the debris out of his hair.

Klaus' eyes gave a flicker of gold. "Caroline…"

Caroline swallowed hard. She saw the gold hues in his eyes. "There was something in your hair…" She said breathlessly. He looked down for a second and saw the green speck. He raised his head closing the distance between them. She let out a soft breath. His lips were inches away form hers. Her heart started beating faster and faster. He licked his scarlet lips as he reached over to touch hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Buzz…buzz…buzz…

She let out a sigh. Her phone was ringing. She looked at the scowl on his face as lowered his head. She cleared her throat as she looked at the caller id.

"Marcel…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Marcel…" Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus stood up watching Caroline intently.

"Carrie...where are you?"

"Shopping. Why?"

"I see. Well I have some business to attend to tonight. "

"Of course you do. Will I see you at all tonight?" Caroline said as she put a stray curl behind her ear.

"No. I will be back in a few days."

"But what about the Masquerade Ball."

"Don't fret, pet. I will be there."

"Til then." Caroline said as she hung up the phone. She threw her phone in her purse.

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you alright, love?" His voice was ice cold.

Caroline smile. "Of course." Caroline got up and picked up her bags.

"Can I drop you off somewhere?"

Caroline laughed. "You like making trouble don't you?" "You never seemed to complain before."

"You know what…why not. " Caroline said. " We have some catching up to do, anyhow."

Klaus smirked grabbing the bags away from Caroline's hands. Klaus lead Caroline into his black SUV. He popped the trunk and placed her numerous packages into the back. He flashed over and opened the door for Caroline. She smiled at his old world charm.

Klaus drove off in silence. He had so many questions. Where would he start?

"Klaus, just ask. I'll try to answer as much as I can."

Klaus gave her a sideway stare. "You know you have to explain how you do that."

Caroline laughed. "I wish I could. I still don't understand why I can do some of the things I can. "

"I see. Where to?" He said hoping it wasn't to Marcel's.

"I have a little place nearby. "

"Really." Klaus said grinning.

Caroline chuckled. "Are you intentionally being an ass?"

"What?" He said placing a hand over his heart in mocking pain.

"Anyway." Caroline rolled her eyes. " Do you know where the International House Hotel is?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you can take me there. " Caroline said.

"Okay." Klaus made a few turns and parked in front of the hotel valet.

A tall dark skinned valet pulled up to the SUV. "Good evening sir. Do you have business here?"

Klaus was about to answer when he felt Caroline leaning over her chest grazed the side of his shoulder.

"Hey, Charlie he's with me. Be a dear and park the car in the back. " Caroline said winking at the tall man who started to blush profusely.

"Oh…of course Mrs. Gerard…"

"Charlie. What did I say?" Caroline said sternly.

"Sorry Mrs…Caroline…" The valet said looking down.

"That's better. " She said smiling at the valet. She leaned forward and shifted the gear to park. She turned her head to face Klaus' grinning face. Her hand lowered further as she took the key off of the ignition. She smiled at the dark hue that appeared around his blue iris. He always knew how to take her breath away. She bit her lip for a second. She sighed softly. What was it about that damn hybrid that always made her weak? She cleared her throat and handed Charlie the key.

She quickly got out of the car. She shook her head. What are you doing Caroline? You're acting like a teenager. Get a grip, Caroline.

She walked over to the back of the trunk. She tapped on the back window. She waited for Klaus to pop the trunk. She leaned in and grabbed a few bags. Klaus flashed behind her and whispered in her ear. "Allow me, love."

Caroline closed her eyes. She felt goose bumps creeping all over the back of her neck. She turned her head and smiled. "Thanks." She felt the tips of her lips softly brush the side of his face. The light stubble on his face sent waves of electricity down her spine. She waited for him to step aside before she let out the breath she seemed to be holding onto the minute she stepped out of the car.

They walked into the lobby in silence. She led them into the private elevator. She took her concierge key card from her bag and put it in the elevator controller. She leaned back and held on to the railing in the elevator.

"Penthouse?" Klaus said raising an eyebrow,

Caroline smiled. "Perks of being the queen of the quarter." She shrugged off the implications to her words. She waited for the elevator's door to open before she walked out. She walked slowly to her room. She walked into the room and threw her purse on a side table in the foyer.

"Where should I put these bags, love?" Klaus said lowering his eyes toward the half a dozen bags in his hands.

Caroline walked into the kitchenette area looking for a bottle of wine. "Oh, just put it in anywhere. White or red?" She said holding up a bottle of white and red wine.

"Red." Klaus said as he sat on the small breakfast table in the kitchenette.

Caroline put the bottle of pinot on the kitchen table and put the other bottle away. She handed Klaus the bottle opener. "Do you mind?"

"Sure." Klaus said as he opened the wine bottle.

Caroline went into her bedroom to get changed. She shut the door and got changed quickly. She put on a pair tight dark blue jeans and a fitted tee. She gave herself a quick look and left her room.

"Yeh, sorry about that but those shoes were killing me. " Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

Klaus smirked giving her a glass of wine. "You have a nice place, sweetheart."

"Thanks. It's not the Mikaelson mansion in the quarter but…" She said as she took a sip of the wine.

"Yes. " Klaus nodded clenching his teeth. "So tell me about your husband."

Caroline smiled. "Straight to the point. Okay. Well, he was sired by this very old vampire about 1200 or so years ago. Legend says he was born a ware wolf but when he turned he became both…a hybrid…"

"Caroline…" Klaus said growling at bit.

"Okay…what do you want to know?" She said laughing at his annoyance.

"What is he planning? Why does he have your daughter?"

Caroline sighed. "He's planning on keeping his crown by any means necessary. He sees your coming as a threat and is planning on dividing and conquering. He has my daughter because she's powerful. We believe she's his secret weapon. "

"We?"

"The witches and I." Caroline said taking another sip of her wine.

"How did you come upon your powers?" Klaus said grinning at the blond vampire.

"Why?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow. "So you can use it to your advantage? So you can use me like Marcel is using my daughter?" Caroline put the glass down and stood toe to toe with the hybrid.

"Caroline you sent for me. How am I suppose to help you if you won't talk to me? Tell me the truth? You know I would never hurt you..." Klaus raised his hand and started to caress the side of her face.

Caroline closed her eyes. Damn that man. Why was it so easy for her to become undone. Why was it so easy to feel safe with him, she knew that even if he didn't intent to hurt her the past painted a different tale. She didn't have to open her eyes to see the look of pleading in his eyes. She longed to tell him the truth. The whole truth but would he still look at her the same? "Are you sure that's the question you want me to answer?"

Klaus turned his head looking into her eyes. "And what question is it I want you to answer?"

"Why am I in New Orleans? Why did I marry Marcel?" Caroline said softly.

Klaus clenched his teeth. "Why was that love?"

Caroline bit her lip, she was about to answer the question when his phone started buzzing. "You should answer that it might be important."

She said smiling. She walked away and refilled their glasses.

"Hello…" Klaus said as he eyed the blonds every movement.

"Nik where the hell are you?"

"Rebekah what is it? I'm in the middle of something."

Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, well Stefan and I ran into Mrs. Gerard today…"

Klaus tighten his fists making his knuckles white from the tension. "Oh, really. You don't say."

"Yes, I really don't know what all the fuss is about. It's just Caroline…"

Caroline shook her head. She almost missed Rebekah's sarcastic manner. Almost.

"Rebekah…did you call for a specific reason or just to test my patience. "

"Nik…don't be an arse. Elijah has called Sophie Deveraux and has scheduled a meeting…"

"Why is that?" Klaus looked at the puzzlement on Caroline's face.

"He wanted more information about the witches and their real intentions."

Caroline rolled her eyes. The originals and their innate distrust for everyone.

"Keep me informed. " Klaus said shortly.

"Okay, later Nik."

Caroline finished her wine and took a seat in the couch.

"Sorry about that, love." Klaus said as he took a seat across from Caroline.

Caroline smiled shrugging her shoulders. "So Elijah is meeting Sophie? "

"Yes, witches tend to be cryptic at best." Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink.

Caroline laughed softly. "Yes…I suppose so."

"Is there anything I should know, love?"

"About…" Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

"Caroline don't play coy."

"And what happens if I do? Will you huff and puff and blow my house down?" Caroline said smirking.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?" He said as he leaned forward grinning at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Down boy…" She said as she finished her wine. She got up and grabbed his glass. She flashed over to the kitchen and refilled their glasses. She poured their drinks and shook her head. She was walking on thin ice.

Klaus walked towards her slowly. He grabbed the glass that Caroline handed him. His fingers grazed her knuckles softly. She licked her bottom lip. She started to feel her chest rise and fall deeply. She tried to catch her breath but was starting to realize how hard it really was to do. Her eyes followed the outline of his face. His eyes shone brightly. The smirk on his face match the arrogance that grew as he saw the effect he was having on her. Caroline held on to her glass tight. Her hands wanted to grab a handful of his soft curls. She needed to fight the urge as best as she could. She needed to distract her urges somehow. "When is Elijah meeting Sophie?" She said as she cleared her throat.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He was stuck by the change in Caroline. "Tonight I suppose, why?"

"He wouldn't hurt her will he?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"No. Not unless provoked. Would she?"

"No. I promised the witches you…well most of you are to be trusted." Caroline said as she looked at the hybrid pouting slightly.

"You wound me, sweetheart. I would never hurt you." Klaus said grinning.

" Yes, but what of the other witches?"

"I can't promise anything, sweetheart."

"Same old Klaus." Caroline said rolling her eyes. She took a step away from his grip.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. " Caroline said shaking her head.

"Caroline. "

" Its just you don't change. Ever." Caroline said. She took a sip of her wine.

"Why would I change, Caroline?" Klaus said plainly. He took a step forward. "Do you want me to change?"

Caroline swallowed the desire she felt whenever he was near by. "Would you?"

Klaus pressed his lips closed. He put his glass down and closed the space between them. "For you?"

Caroline looked at his soft bright red lips. Her eyes refused to move from the crimson mounds. "Yes." She said softly.

Klaus leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "All you have to do is ask." His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his unyielding body. He heard her sigh and smirked. His fingers sent waves of molted heat down her spine. She closed her eyes lavishing in the heat radiating from his fingers. He was deteriorating her reserve. She needed to remain in control if she was going to complete her mission. She needed him to be on her side but she also needed a clear head.

"Klaus…" Caroline said as she opened her eyes looking at the black orbs of desire in front of her. She wanted this. She needed this but she needed to think of her daughter. Her daughter had to come first before any primal need she had. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. She needed to give her wanton body distance from its temptation. "You will never change. There will always be another war to fight. Another enemy. I don't expect anything else from you. You will never change. Not for me or your…" Caroline bit her lip. Caroline control your emotions.

"My what Caroline?" Klaus said as he raised his eyebrow.

Caroline think. Think. " Your…family…what else…what else would matter to you?" Caroline said trying to control the tone in her voice.

"Of course." Klaus looked at her in bewilderment. What was she hiding? What wasn't she not telling him?

"I have told you everything you needed to know, Klaus. If you want full disclosure you are going to have to give me the same respect. "

"Caroline."

"Klaus why would I show you all my cards? I have to protect myself somehow." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Protect yourself from what?" Concern filled his eyes. Was she afraid of someone? Was someone after her? Was she not safe in her own home?

"Klaus I have to protect myself and my daughter. But Marcel was your doing. You created that monster. Its your job to fix it. " She said defiantly.

"Caroline I will not be ordered around. Not from anyone. Not even you. " He said as his eyes turned golden.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She shook her head. "That's the Klaus I know. I told you everything you need to know. I told you why I called you. I told you why she is so important to me. I also told you I would help bring back your brother. What else do you want from me? What else could you possibly want?"

Klaus lowered his face. He felt shame. She needed his help and all he could think about was being ordered around. Losing control. He knew he would help Caroline at all cost. She was so important to him. She meant everything. Conquering Marcel was important but something told him he needed to help her. He didn't know why but some force was driving him towards Caroline. He would help. Of course he would. "Caroline you asked me for help of course I'll help you."

Caroline walked towards the sink and put her glass in the sink. She closed her eyes holding on the edges of the sink. She took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him why but she couldn't. She promised she would keep her daughter safe at all cost. Caroline felt him behind her. She wanted him to hold her tight but if she did she would come undone.

Klaus put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her exhale. She was holding on to something. It was weighing her down. He wished she would trust him even if it was just a little. "Caroline…you trust me don't you?"

Caroline felt a tear fall down the side of her cheek. She wiped the stray tear away. "Klaus…"

Klaus turned her around slowly. Her eyes were moist with tears that threaten to fall. She kept her eyes closed. She lowered her face she couldn't look at him not now. Klaus lifted her face. "Look at me, love."

Caroline opened her eyes. He was looking at her with the softest blue hue. They reminded her of a clear blue sky. She smiled remembering the moments they shared. "Klaus…I do trust you. That's why I called you. Your the only person that can help me save…save…" Caroline stopped when she heard her phone go off. She closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face. She walked out of Klaus embrace and found her phone.

"Hello."

"Caroline."

"Sophie, what a surprise." She said as she turned to look at Klaus.

"Caroline, I just received a call from Elijah. He wants to meet tonight. "

"Yeh, what did you say?"

"I told him I would ask you. "

"Okay, he just wants to get some intel. He doesn't know if he can trust us. Call him. Meet him. Text me the location. "

"Okay…see you soon. Blessed be."

"Blessed be."

Caroline hung up the phone. She turned to Klaus. "Klaus this isn't a trap is it?"

"No, of course not." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you down stairs. I need to lock up."

Klaus nodded.

Caroline waited until he left before she grabbed her back pack. She took some sage, a few daggers, and her keys. She went into her room and took her leather jacket. She headed down the stairs. Her phone vibrated and she saw Sophie's text.

**Fountain in the botanical gardens. Thirty minutes. Sophie. **

**Be careful. Caroline. **

Caroline walked out of the hotel and saw Klaus waiting for her. "Klaus they're meeting in the fountain in…"

"Botanical Gardens. "

Caroline smiled.

"Elijah just called. "

"Okay…I'll meet you there." Caroline said as she headed towards the garage.

"I'll drive you." Klaus said pointing to his SUV.

" I got a ride. I'll meet you." Caroline said as she walked to greet Charlie.

Klaus smirked. He got into his SUV and headed out to meet his brother.

Caroline walked into the garage and gave Charlie a quick nod goodbye. She took her keys and got on her Augusta f4. She put her helmet and accelerated. She drove away using the backwoods. She needed to get there before anything happened. She let her thoughts flow. Her mind showed her pictures of him. He was always with her. Even when she couldn't admit it to herself. She smiled as she remembered the look of concern on his face. His eyes always betrayed his emotions. She was his weakness and she knew it. That was part of the reason they could never be truly happy. She wanted to get lost in his arms but there was always something holding her back. She shook her head . She couldn't think of such things anymore. It was unfair. Her heart wanted to get lost in his arms but her mind warned her of all the things she could lose if she had.

Sophie waited by the fountain. She started to pace. Her instincts told her this was a trap. She hoped Caroline would hurry. There was something brewing she knew it. It was not wise to keep meeting but when a thousand year old vampire calls what other choice do you have. She saw a dark figure approach. It was Elijah followed by the hybrid. Sophie chanted a protection spell just in case. She knew it wasn't wise but she had to protect herself. She held the crystal necklace around her neck. She prayed the goddess would protect her.

"Miss Deveraux I'm so glad you came."

"I didn't seem to have a choice." She spouted.

"Yes." Elijah gave his brother a side glance. "Where is Mrs. Gerald?"

"She's on her way. " Sophie said as she kept her head up high. She will not show fear. "Why have you sent for me?"

"I have questions." Elijah said as he fixed the button on his jacket.

"I try to give you as much answers as possible." Sophie said.

"Fair enough. Can the witches bring back my brother?"

"Yes. When and if you agree to help." Sophie looked at the hybrid curiously. He was scanning the park. He was looking for someone.

"We need assurances that what you say is true. " Elijah said.

"Assurances?" Sophie asked.

Elijah looked at the witch for a second. Her face harden. Her pulse was racing.

Klaus turned around. "We have company."

Elijah stood in front of Sophie. He listened closely. There were three vampires coming closer. One was coming from the north entrance. The second was coming from the south entrance. Elijah gave his brother a signal.

Klaus nodded and split up. He would take the north entrance and Elijah the south.

Klaus flashed closer to the sound. He waited for the vampires to appear. It was one of Marcel's men. Klaus grinned. Time for a little fun. He walked towards the men. He was grinning darkly. "Why are you following me ,mate?"

The vampire shrugged. "Where's the witch?" A dark skinned vampire with a head full of hair demanded.

"Any witch in particular, mate?" Klaus said aloof.

"Marcel knows one of them is here. " The vampire said. The vampire held his stance he was ready to attach if need be. Marcel asked to catch the witch. Alive or else there would be hell to pay.

"Looking for me sugar…?" Caroline said as she parked her bike. She took off her helmet and placed it on the bike.

Diego looked at Caroline. "This doesn't concern you Caroline. " Diego said.

Caroline smiled and walked towards them. "Everything concerns me."She said as she walked swinging her hips. "This isn't your fight, Caroline." Diego said.

Caroline shrugged. "I like being involved." She said as she gave Klaus a nod.

"Where is she Caroline?" Diego insisted.

"Who?" Caroline said as she walked towards Diego.

Diego clenched his teeth. He was beginning to get annoyed. This blonde was always interfering in business. She was a nuisance. He didn't know what Marcel saw in her other then the obvious. Her body was nice to look out but that mouth stung like a viper.

Caroline smiled and walked closer. "Is that so?" She flash forward and snapped his neck.

"What was that for love?" Klaus said a bit bewildered.

"He was being disrespectful." Caroline said as she walked towards the fountain.

Klaus raised an eyebrow . He shrugged and followed Caroline.

"Where's the other guy?"

"What guy?"

"Marcel always sends his guys out on patrol in pairs. Diego is down for a while but Tigg is usually with him. Their brothers." Caroline said as she saw the confusion on Klaus face disappear. Davina must of sensed Sophie. Where is she?"

"With Elijah. "

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked frowning.

"Yes. We sensed the vampires coming and we split other one should be in the north entrance. " Klaus said.

"Elijah can't kill any of Marcel's men yet. We don't want to attract anymore attention to ourselves. " Caroline warned. She flashed towards the north entrance. She channeled Sophie. She had to reach them before Elijah killed Tigg.

Caroline saw Elijah holding Tigg by the throat. He was about to rip his heart out of his chest.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Elijah said as he held Tigg in the air.

Caroline flashed forward followed by Klaus holding Diego. "Elijah let him go. We do not want any more problems with Marcel. It would not be wise. " She said through clenched teeth.

Elijah looked at her curiously. He turned his head and continued to tighten his grip on Tigg.

Caroline looked at Klaus for help. He shrug his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "Fine…" Caroline started to chant and raised her hands in the air. Her eyes turned completely white. Elijah's grip loosen on the vampire. Tigg fell on the ground. Elijah was doubled over. He was paralyzed. Anger filled his eyes as he saw Caroline walking closer.

She lowered her arms slowly. " Klaus don't let Diego and Tigg go. You have to compel him to forget Sophie was here or else she dies. Please…" Caroline said pleading to the indifferent hybrid. "Klaus please…"

Klaus huffed. He flashed over and grabbed Tigg and Diego and compelled them. "You came to the botanic gardens and didn't find the witch. You were too late. " Klaus dilated his eyes and waited for the vampires to repeat the compulsion.

Caroline flashed over to Sophie. She checked her for bruises. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Elijah I am." Sophie said.

Caroline held her shoulders and smiled. "Good. I was worried. "

"They have been compelled, love." Klaus said as he walked towards Caroline.

Caroline turned and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Klaus." Caroline turned and saw Elijah flashing towards her.

Elijah grabbed Caroline by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "What exactly are you after? "

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was really starting to get tired of this. His mistrust was starting to become dangerous. "Let me go, Elijah."

Klaus flashed over and removed his grip on Carline. "Elijah…" Klaus' eyes turned golden. Elijah pushed Klaus sending him flying across the field.

Caroline stared to feel the bones in her neck start to crack one by one. Caroline was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She stretched her hand she had to get the dagger in the side of her boot. Almost there. Almost.

Elijah held the blond's neck. He was going to get answers one way of another. "I do not like being manipulated…"

Caroline held the dagger tightly in her hands. "Elijah I couldn't let you kill Tigg. If you had Marcel would of known exactly what happened. He would of killed Sophie. I couldn't let…." Caroline started to get dizzy. She held the dagger and swung it across his face. Elijah ducked his head. He loosened his hand allowing Caroline to escape. Elijah flashing towards her. Caroline struggled to run away. Elijah was inched away from her.

Klaus shook his head and saw Elijah trying to attack Caroline. He saw red. He had to hurry. He flashed forwards and wrestle his brother off of Caroline.

Elijah punched Klaus square on the jaw. Klaus turned his head smirking as he spat out some blood. He jumped forward and held Elijah in a head lock. Elijah punched his brother's chest. Klaus rolled over hunching over. Elijah flashed over and pinned Klaus down. He put his hand through his chest cavity. "Why are you protecting her Niklaus?"

Klaus grabbed his brother's arms and held them. Elijah pushed along. Klaus hissed.

Caroline flashed over yelling, "No…" She stood behind Elijah and grabbed his neck. She took a deep breath an twisted with all her strength.

Elijah's hands loosen and fell back. Everything went dark.

Klaus leaned back and closed his eyes. He was trying to catch his breath.

Caroline flashed towards Klaus. She put his head on her lap. "Are you okay?" She rubbed his hair looking at his labored breathing.

"I'm okay, love." Klaus said smirking. He held onto her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I am an original…."

Caroline held his hand smiling. "I know…" She looked at the knowing smirk on his face and shook her head. She leaned in and kiss his forehead. Klaus closed his eyes relishing in her touch.

Caroline turned her head when she heard Sophie clearing her throat. She smiled.

"Caroline…Elijah is starting to stir." Sophie said as she started to blush at the display in front of her.

Caroline nodded. She moved Klaus' head slightly. Klaus frowned for a second missing Caroline's sweet caress.

She shifted her body giving Klaus a glare as he tried to lock her in with his upper body. "Niklaus…" She said as she frowned at the smirking hybrid.

"Brother…things are starting to become clear. " Elijah said as he walked closer to Niklaus as he got up from Caroline's arms.

Caroline got up and walked towards Sophie. "Sophie, you should go before Marcel decides to send anymore of his minions. "

Sophie nodded and followed Caroline. Caroline handed Sophie her helmet and started her bike. Caroline took off and in an few minutes she was in front of Sophie's apartment. Caroline took the helmet from Sophie and put it on.

"Caroline are you going to be able to carry out the mission? " Sophie said as she stood in front of Caroline. She crossed her arms over her chest giving the vampire a deep frown.

"Sophie relax. Yes I have a past with Klaus but I know what my priorities are. " Caroline said as she gave the witch a warm smile.

"Caroline…I saw the way you were looking at the hybrid. "

"I have one objective that's saving my daughter you know that."

"Yes…but…"

"Do not forget that you owe me…" Caroline said with a little more venom then necessary.

Sophie lowered her eyes. "I know. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Sophie…I know what you meant. Your not completely wrong but trust me the way that I trust you."

"Of course , Caroline…you know I do."

"Good…I need someone on my side. Between what happened with Elijah it seems everyone is on edge." Caroline said annoyed. "Sophie have you collected everything you need for the spell."

"Yes…well I need one more ingredient but I don't want Marcel to find out…" Sophie said with a worried look on your face.

"I'll get it what is it?"

"Wolfsbane."

Caroline nodded. "Okay…give me a couple of days. Sophie here take this dagger we'll need it. "

Sophie grabbed the dagger carefully. "Be careful Caroline…"

Caroline smiled and took off. She accelerated and was home in minutes. She parked her bike in the garage and headed up to her apartment.

She walked up to the apartment and placed her bag down. She smelled scotch and cheap perfume. She rolled her eyes. "Marcel." She placed her most superficial smile and addressed her dear husband.

Marcel smirked. "Carrie…baby…." He opened his arms walking towards Caroline. He turned to kiss her and she moved her head abruptly.

"Marcel you know that shipped has sailed…" She rolled her eyes and shrug out of his embrace.

Marcel shrugged his shoulders. "That may be pet. But for now you will pretend. "

"And why should I do that?" Caroline spat.

"Because I know one of your witches were doing magic…" He said as he poured himself a drink.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Marcel flashes forward and grabbed her arm. "I know the witches are planning something and when I find out who it was I will end them…no matter who it is…" He said as he caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Caroline turned her face away cringing in disgust. "Is that why your here? You told me you were going away for a few days. What changed?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Apparently he compelled Diego and Tigg. He's planning something. "

Caroline poured herself some wine. "What could he be planning?"

"I don't know. But you are going to help me find out…" He said grinning at Caroline's disgust.

Caroline sighed. "What are talking about?"

"You and Niklaus have a history. Make friends with him find out what he knows…what he's planning. "

"You know I despise him. " She said frowning. She finished her wine in one gulp.

Marcel smirked. "Oh Carrie…I know you can find a way…you wouldn't want anything to happen to Davina would you?"

Caroline opened her eyes. "You wouldn't dare!" She yelled.

Marcel shrugged. "Depends on you…"

Caroline took the empty glass in her hand and threw it at Marcel. Marcel laughed and flashed away before the glass landed on his head. Caroline huffed as she saw Marcel blow her a kiss and leave the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caroline took the empty glass in her hand and threw it at Marcel. Marcel laughed and flashed away before the glass landed on his head. Caroline huffed as she saw Marcel blow her a kiss and leave the apartment.

Caroline yelled at the top of her lungs, "Ahhhhhh!"  
Caroline felt rage like she never felt before. I will find some way to kill him if that's that last thing I do. She walked out of the living room and opened the french doors to the balcony. She leaned in the banister and looked up at the night sky. The sky was clear. The stars shone bright in the dark sky. She smiled as she saw a shooting star flying across the sky. The last time there as a shooting star was about a century ago, minutes before Davina was born. Davina how am I going to get you out of Marcel's claws. He already knows that your important to me. If he knew just how much there would be no telling what he would do. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

"Hello, Sophie."  
"Caroline, what's up?"  
"Marcel is in town. We have to move up the plan. He threaten Davina…."  
"What? Why?"  
"He knew we were at the garden…if I don't give him info he's going to hurt her…we have to move up the plan."  
"Okay, there will be a full moon in a forth night we can try the spell then.."  
"I'll try to get the wolfbane by the end of the week. "  
"Okay…be careful…"  
"You ,too."  
_

The next morning Caroline woke up early to finish the last minute details for the Ball tonight. She already ordered her dress all she had to do was make sure the town hall was decorated to perfection. The Masquerade Ball was an annual tradition and every year was more elaborate then the next.  
This year the theme was heaven and hell. The hall was decorated with black and white. Each table had a light and dark center piece. The entire hall was decorated with candle night. White roses covered every table. The guests were told to come dressed as angels or devils.  
Caroline checked off the things in her to do list. Decorations were up. The flowers were delivered and placed accusingly. She checked the water levels. They would hold. The entertainment was confirmed. Most of the guests rsvp already. There were just a few wait staff that didn't confirm. She called and made arrangements. Everything seemed ready.  
She gave the town hall one finally look over and left. She looked in her bag, she needed to get her phone.  
She looked up after she hit something hard. She frowned. "Marcel…"  
"Carrie…baby what not happy to see me?" Marcel said giving her a tight hug.  
Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, Marcellus you know you are the light of my life…"  
Marcel chuckled. "Of course." He took a small step back keeping his hand on her shoulders. "How are the preparation?"  
"Perfect…there were three waiters that cancelled but I made arrangements…" Caroline said shortly.  
"Great…and the other preparations?" Marcel said giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.  
Caroline winced. She tried to shrug his grip loose. It wouldn't budge. "I am working on it. " She said through clenched teeth.  
"Good…" Marcel said grinning at the scowl on Caroline's face. "I will unfortunately not have the honor of escorting you to the ball…I have business…"  
"As you wish…Marcellus…" Caroline said exaggerating his name knowing it unnerved him.  
Marcel smiled. He pulled Caroline close and crushed his mouth on kept an iron grip on the back of her head.  
Caroline opened her eyes. She tried pushing his disgusting mouth away from her. His grip was too tight. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. She grabbed his bottom lip and bit it as hard as she possible could. He jerked away stunned. Caroline smirked at the blood falling form the side of his mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes turned ebony. The veins under his eyes highlighted his anger.  
His eyes tore away from his bride by a clearing of a throat.  
Caroline looked over welcoming the disruption.  
"Carrie do not forget what I said. Behave or I'll have to spank you…" He said as he leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on the side of her cheek.  
Caroline clenched her jaw. She forced a smile on her face. She saw Klaus and Elijah walking by. She knew that despicable display was to annoy the hybrid. From his tense stance it was working.

Marcel smirked and walked towards the originals. "Insatiable isn't she?" He said as he looked at the annoyed blond. "So…Elijah…Klaus what brings you here ?"  
"We were just taking the sights. " Elijah said.  
"It has been a while since you fled." Marcel said smugly. "You must stay and get reacquainted with my city. "  
Klaus grinned. " I plan on getting very acquainted with everything your city has to offer…"  
Marcel nodded. "What's mine is yours but remember it is mine…" He said darkly.  
Klaus gave him a tight smile. "Perhaps…" His eyes never leaving Caroline's side.  
Marcel stood silent. He was approached by Diego.  
"It's time." Diego said softly.  
"For what?" Klaus asked coyly.  
"Business." Marcel said. "My kingdom awaits." Marcel walked away with Diego in hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away before she was noticed by Marcel or the originals. Caroline walked into the VooDoo Queen's Herbal store. The store was dark lit only with numerous candles. There were walls of shelves filled with herbs. Books of mundane spells and modern witchcraft. A few statues and a table of assorted incense. The store smelled of sandalwood and frankincense.  
She was greeted by Greta, one of the elders. "Caroline, what can I do for you today?"  
"Greetings Greta. I was looking for yarrow. Do you have any in stock?"  
Greta nodded. She walked towards the back and went to get it.  
Caroline took advantage and went behind the counter. She took a small velvet bag and flashed to the front display window. She looked through the assorted scarves and altar mantles. She looked at the necklaces and saw a crystal encrusted locket. Caroline picked it up and looked at the crystal shimmering in the candle light.

"Mama why do I have to go away?"  
"Because baby…if you don't go the bad man will find you…" Caroline said to her daughter. She looked at the tears falling on the side of her daughter's face. Caroline wiped the tears that started to fall.  
"Buut…but…"  
"It's okay …baby…Mama will always be there to protect you." Caroline said as she moved a strand away form her daughter face. She leaned over and took off the silver locket around her neck. Caroline put it around her daughter's neck.  
"Mama…but that's your favorite…"  
"It will keep you safe. Even if I can't be with you…you will always have a piece of me near you. " Caroline said fighting the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Mama…why are you crying…"  
"I am just so proud of my brave girl…" Caroline said. She placed her daughter on her lap.  
"Mama…"The little girl gave Caroline a beaming smile.  
Caroline opened the locket and showed her daughter. "When you look at this you'll always see me. "  
The little girl looked at the locate and saw an inscription. Always and forever, . "What does it mean, Mama?"  
"It was given to me by your father many, many years ago." She said looking away into the distance.  
"Mama…why can't we stay with Papa?"  
"You know why sweetheart…" Caroline said as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Did you find everything you need, love?"

Caroline woke up from her daze. She shook her head and turned her head slowly. "Klaus." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I thought I smelled hellfire and brimstone."

"Caroline I have the herbs you requested. I also gave you an extra supply of vervain." Greta said giving the hybrid a hard stare.

Caroline smiled at Greta. "Thank you, Greta. How much do I owe you?"  
"Your money is no good here…" Greta said.  
"Thank you." Caroline said. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?"  
"No child. You know I can't stand that husband and his displays of immorality. "  
Caroline laughed. She nodded and left the shop. Caroline smirked she knew Klaus was hot on her trail.  
"Caroline…" Klaus said as he walked along side her.  
"Klaus…what can I do for you? I am kinda in a rush." Caroline said stopping in the middle of Bourbon Street.  
"Caroline I...I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Klaus said. "Of course. " Caroline said as she looked into his smoldering blue eyes. "I really do have to get ready but we can talk in the ball…"  
"I wouldn't miss it…"  
"Remember its black tie…no Henley's…" Caroline said smiling.  
" Don't worry I won't disappoint."  
Caroline rolled her eyes. She flashed away before she was tempted to say anymore.

Caroline looked at the time. Shit she was running late as usual. She gave herself a quick look before she headed out the door. She went into her room and took out the sachet of herbs she picked up from the herb store. She crushed the vervain in a mortar and pestle. She carefully placed the powder in a vial. She secured the closed vial in the front of her bodice. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She went to the garage and grabbed the keys to her red Lexus Matador. She started her car and drove off. She arrived in the town hall within a few minutes. She parked her car in the back and locked her car.  
She took a deep breath and walked into the hall. She was greeted by two vampires. One was dressed in white the other in black. They opened the doors and Caroline stepped in.  
Caroline stepped in scanning the place. The decorations and flowers were still in tacked. She smiled when she saw Sophie in a white dress and black laced apron.  
"Champagne?" Sophie asked.  
Caroline smiled and grabbed a glass. " Is everything in place?"  
"Yes. "  
Caroline took the sachet out and placed it in on her tray. "Be careful."  
Sophie smiled and took the sachet. She placed it on her pocket. Caroline placed her hand on Sophie's shoulder and chanted a small protection spell silently.  
"Sophie I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. "  
Sophie nodded and walked away.  
Caroline walked into the hall and scanned the room. She smiled and greeted people of importance as they came in.

Klaus walked in with Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan. Elijah was dressed in an immaculate black tuxedo, Rebekah in a fitted black ball gown with a short tail, and Stefan was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white mask. Klaus had a solid black tuxedo with a black mask.

Klaus dark blue eyes surveyed the room. There were guards in every corner of the room. The room was filled with vampires, humans, and apparently witches. The ball was filled with supernaturals dressed in white and black representing angels and devils. He smirked when he saw a vampire with long blond curls dressed in red. He walked towards the goddess. The lady in red had a long curve hugging red dress with a long train that shimmered in the candlelight. He took a closer look and saw the front of the dress was strapless. His eyes were mesmerized with the amount of skin she restlessly display. It was sinfully obvious she was as tempting as the devil in carnet. Her face was covered with a black mask that was covered with ebony feathers. The back of the dress showed pair of crimson wings outlined by ebony tips. She was laughing greeting the incoming crowd. He watched her from a distance waiting for a chance to attack his prey.

Caroline felt his penetrating stare. She smiled grabbing a glass of champagne as she walked towards Stefan and the originals. "Welcome…I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

Stefan gave her a beaming smile. "Caroline…how are you?"  
"Good…"  
"Where is Marcel?" Elijah asked.  
"He had some business to attend to." Caroline said shrugging away the concern on Elijah's face. "He likes to make an entrance." She said rolling her eyes.  
Spot lights started to shine circling the corners of the room. Acrobats in long white silk ropes were lowered twisting and spinning to the sensual rhythm of the orchestra.  
Caroline smiled. "If you'll excuse me I have to make my rounds. " She bowed her head slightly and walked towards the crowd.

Klaus smiled. He wanted to tell her how exquisite she looked but the coldness of her brief greeting prevented him. He grabbed a glass of champagne and took a long gulp.  
"She still knows how to throw a party." Stefan said as he looked at the silly smirk on the hybrid's face.  
"So it would seem. " Klaus said.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and snorted.  
"Niklaus do you see what I see?" Elijah asked as his eyes eyes the corners of the ball.  
"Sophie Deveraux." Klaus said. " Rebecca…Stefan mingle see what you can find out. Elijah find out why Sophie is here. I have a king to greet. " He said as he finished his drink. He put his glass down and went into the shadows.

Caroline was signaled by Diego. Caroline huffed. She walked over reluctantly. "Yes…"

"Marcel is on his way. He was….detained." Diego said shortly.  
Caroline laughed. "Of course he was."  
" Well the show must go on. " Caroline rolled her eyes and walked pasted the tense vampire.

The acrobats finished their set and the spot lights were dimmed. The orchestra began to play again. Caroline went to the bar and refilled her drink.  
"Angel or devil, love?"  
Caroline smiled. "We'll see how the rest of the night goes."  
Klaus grinned. "So how am I doing?"  
Caroline licked her bottom lip slowly. " Positively Evil."  
Klaus smirked. "Evil…you wound me madam." He said in mock lament.  
Caroline leaned in and whispered in his ears. "You may have the face of an angel but your the devil in disguise. "  
Caroline took a step back and signaled the bartender. The bartender placed a glass of scotch in front of her. She handed him the glass.  
"Are you trying to take advantage of me, love ?"  
Caroline chuckled. " Of course, I plan on seducing you and killing you before the night is done. Isn't that the plan Marcellus?" Caroline said as she heard Marcel walk towards them.

Marcel snickered. "Carrie baby sugar plum, is that any way to treat the guest of honor?"  
He placed a possessive hand on the nape of Caroline's neck.  
"Marcel are you finished with your business?" Klaus said smiling.  
"Niklaus…this is a party. We can talk business another time. Are you and your family enjoying yourselves so far?"  
"Every moment more." He said taking a sip of his scotch.  
"Yes, well drink and enjoy. I must steal my lovely bride for a few minutes."  
Klaus nodded as he watched Marcel take away his blood angel. The grip on the glass tighten as he saw his hand slide down her back.

"They do look nice together." Rebekah said as she saw the look of annoyance on her brothers face.  
"What are you up to, little sister?" Klaus said his words gripping with agitation.  
"Me? I am not the one you should be asking that question, Nik?" Rebekah said menacing as she walked away into the crowd.  
"Rippah?" Klaus said as he saw Stefan appear.  
"Klaus, I saw Caroline here where did she go? "  
"Off to perform her wifely duties, I suppose." Klaus spat. He signaled the bartender and finished it in quickly.  
Stefan heard the jealousy in his old friend's voice and smirked. " I thought you enjoyed a challenge Klaus?"  
Klaus frowned slightly as he slammed the glass on the bar.

The spotlight beamed on the middle of the hall. The orchestra stopped playing as Marcel was handed a microphone. Marcel raised his hand and there was a hush in the crowd. "Thank you all for coming in tonight, folks. My name is Marcel and I want to personally welcome you to tonights festivities. It is my honor to present the guest of the hour, Niklaus Mikaelson, my maker, my sire, my friend. " Marcel clapped enthusiastically. The crowd started clapping in chorus. " Niklaus…please come up…"  
The spot light searched the room. It stop when it found Klaus standing next to Stefan. Klaus smirked and walked over. This was going to be fun. Klaus tried to suppress his vexation his protégé was making it impossible.  
Klaus climbed on stage and stood next to the vampire he was going to annihilate.  
"In honor of my sire I would like to give my maker the highest of all honors. " Marcel turned towards Caroline and signaled for her to come.

Caroline smiled and walked on stage. She was going to kill him where he stood. Davina. Caroline smiled and walked over ever so slowly. She looked at Marcel's outstretched hand and obligingly took it.

"It is my honor to grant my oldest and dearest friend the honor of the first dance of the evening. " He gave Caroline a slight tug. She gave him a dark stare. Marcel ignored the venom in her eyes and took a step back.

There was a hush in the crowd. Caroline turned to Klaus and gave him a deep curtsy. Klaus smiled and bowed. He stretched his hand and she placed her hand inside of his. The music began playing a seductive tango. Caroline gave Marcel a hard glare as she took her crimson wings off. Klaus turned Caroline around placing her back on his chest. The rhythm started in a slow beat. Caroline turned her head and raised her left arm up. Klaus rested one of his hands in the middle of her stomach, the other hand slid down Caroline's raised arm. Klaus held her as they started stepping back crossing and intertwining their legs. Klaus laced his fingers in hers and spun her around. Caroline kept her eyes on the dark blue irises in from to of her. Caroline laced her arms around his neck. Klaus held one hand in the middle of her back while the other raised her leg around the side of his hip. Klaus leaned Caroline forward slowly. She let her hand go from his neck and placed them to her sides. Klaus took a small step back as she straighten up and put both of her arms over her head. Klaus shuffled his feet and danced around Caroline keeping his eyes on the blond in front of him. Caroline turned her head and gave her back to Klaus. Klaus moved forward slowly in a slow side step leaving his arms on his sides. Caroline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus' arms. He turned his face to the side and closed his eyes for a moment. His body felt the heat radiating from her pounding heart. She leaned in giving him a tight squeeze. She wrapped her leg around his. He turned around and she fell to one knee as she turned her body away from him. He waked forward and she crossed her legs walking back. She turned her face and raised her arms around her head. He smirked as he shuffled around her and tangled his fingers around hers. He spun her around making the tail of her dress fan out. He stopped the spun as Caroline pushed her bottom forward making the hybrid hiss. "Your playing with fire, love." He said in whisper only she could hear. She laughed as she turned and stretched her leg over her head. Klaus' eyes darken as he walked forward bending on one knee as she slowly placed her outstretched leg on his shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around her leg as he got up slowly. He spun them around slowly. Caroline leaned back and dropped her arms behind her head. Klaus stopped and placed his hands on the middle of her back. Caroline kicked her leg over her head and summersaulted around. Klaus flashed forward and grabbed her hands. He pushed and she pulled until she spun in his arms. He bend her down and leaned forward slowly placing his face in the middle of her chest. The music started to slow down as he raised his head and looked into her yes. His eyes no longer blue but golden. Caroline looked into the amber orbs and matched his with her ebony ones. The veins under his eyes starting to appear slowly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Marcel raised his hands and grabbed the microphone. " Give these two lovely people a round of applause. "

Caroline opened her eyes and got up. Klaus' eyes a clear blue once again.

Marcel waked towards Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Come on you can do better than that." He raised his hands in the air urging the crowd to clap and shout louder.  
Klaus turned his head looking at the blond next to him. His skin longing for her touch. She smiled at the crowd waiting for Marcel to finish with his speech. She looked at the faces in the crowed and tried to locate Sophie and the other two witches. She saw Sophie in the back holding her tray. There was a vampire walking behind her. He took a step closer to Sophie. His fangs started to elongate. His eyes darken as he stared into Sophie's neck. The veins under his eyes illuminated his blood lust. Caroline took a step forward. She needed to get a closer look.  
"Let the games begin…." Marcel said finishing his speech. He took a bow in honor of the adoring crowd.  
Caroline took advantage of Marcel's back being turned and flashed towards the vampire behind Sophie. Caroline grabbed the vampires neck and twisted it with all her might. The vampire fell down with a loud thump. Caroline turned to Sophie." Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Caroline looked over Sophie checking for bruises.  
"I'm okay. " Sophie said. She looked around at the stares and hisses around her. "I should get back to work."  
Caroline nodded. She watched Sophie walk away and felt a relief. She at least managed to save Sophie even if she couldn't save Divina.  
"Your weaknesses are showing, Carrie baby."  
Caroline flinched. She turned her face and saw the shining white teeth of her husband. " Be careful, Marcellus I know what your weaknesses are as well. " She said as she turned looking at Cami. "Cami isn't it?"  
Marcel narrowed his eyes. "If that's how you want to play it. "  
Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I've haven't played your games in a very long time, Marcel. "  
Marcel chuckled. He grabbed Caroline's arm closing its grasp. "You will continue to play until I say. "  
Caroline rolled her eyes. Her arm was in it's breaking point but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Caroline are you alright?"

Caroline turned and shrugged Marcel's grip. "Stefan. Yes, just a difference of opinion, right Marcellus?" She turned to look at the ridiculous vampire in front of her.  
Marcel smiled. " As you wish." Marcel grabbed Caroline's hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand. Caroline quickly recoiled her hand and walked towards Stefan.

"Stefan can I have the honor of the next dance?" Caroline said as she gave him a curtsy.  
Stefan smiled and offered her his hand. Caroline took it gratefully.  
"What was that about, Caroline?"  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just Marcel being Marcel."  
"Care…" Stefan said sternly.  
"Ok…Okay. He sent one of his goons after Sophie. "  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes…I got to her in time…at least…"  
Stefan raised a brow. "Your daughter?"  
"Wha…what?"  
"You look like you were talking about not being there for someone….were you talking about your daughter?"  
Caroline looked into her friend's warm green eyes. "Stefan…I…can't…"  
Stefan lowered his eyes. " Care, I'm worried about you. "  
"I know. I just need some air. " Caroline said as she lowered her hand. She gave Stefan a short smile and walked away. Caroline walked passed the double doors into the front of the town hall. She walked to the side of the alley and leaned back on the brick wall. She closed her eyes. Her chest felt tight. She was trying to catch her breath. Her chest felt constrained. Caroline calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You will not let him get to you like this. Caroline took a deep breath. She straighten out her shoulders and started to walk away. She felt a hand over her mouth. She tried to move but the grip around her tighten.  
"Don't move…."

Thank you again for all your support! Please forgive me of the format was off...I had problems posting, Thanks again!


End file.
